Crônicas do Colegial Capítulo 2
by Hentai Kitty
Summary: Numa escola c/ profs e alunos perfeitos, gatos, gostosos de morrer, as relações mais diferentes e picantes podem acontecer. Hentai hetero, se houver mais caps tb terá yaoi e, se eu conseguir, yuri. Já avisando q podem ir de melosos a pesados e SÃO EXPLICITOS. Segundo cap - ShunXAfrodite!


_Uê! Escrevi mais um! Bom, desta vez teremos um yaoi, q eu sei q quase td mundo por aki adooooora! Então espero q se deliciem c/ esse Lemon de Afrodite e Shun em nosso segundo capítulo de Crônicas do Colegial!_

_Coloquei como outra fic pro caso de alguém estiver buscando especificamente por yaoi poder encontrar essa aqui. Vou fazer assim c/ todos os capítulos, daí podem ler na ordem q quiserem e aqueles q mais agradarem!_

**CRÔNICAS DO COLEGIAL - CAPÍTULO 2 - SHUN**

Mais uma vez ele olhava para aquele seu amigo que queria que fosse muito mais que amigo. Ele era sempre brincalhão engraçado, todos riam com suas trapalhadas, era a alegria da sala. Ao mesmo tempo tinha várias meninas da escola ao seu redor, querendo sua atenção, e ele nem percebia. Talvez ainda não tivesse amadurecido o suficiente, talvez não quisesse elas, mas uma coisa era certa, ele com certeza não levava jeito de quem o fosse querer. Mesmo que não percebesse as investidas de Minu, mesmo que não percebesse que Saori queria lhe chamar a atenção o tempo todo quando arrumava desculpas para brigar com ele, e que ele mesmo dissesse que detestava a riquinha, ainda assim era perceptível o quanto a defendia a qualquer momento. Fosse um grandalhão que a importunasse, uma das meninas da pesada que tentassem arrancar seu lanche, um ladrão na rua ou qualquer coisa, Seiya sempre estava lá para garantir que ela não se ferisse nem ficasse em perigo. Não pensava duas vezes em encarar o olhar repressor de Shion, o diretor, se fosse para esmurrar os grandalhões que viviam tentando arrancar o dinheiro, o lanche ou um beijo forçado da menina. Ele a xingava, mas no fundo a idolatrava. Shun não tinha chances.

Sentou-se cansadamente em sua carteira, olhando pela janela e relembrando cada vez em que ele a protegia. Ele era tão engraçado, divertido, era uma gracinha seu jeito de criança... Por que tinha que pensar assim dele e não conseguir tê-lo apenas como amigo? Ele suspirou e voltou a prestar atenção na aula de geografia, anotando os tipos geográficos do Japão central e todas aquelas coisas sobre atividades tectônicas que devem ter dado origem ao seu país e ao monte Fugi.

Quando a aula terminou, encontrou seu irmão para ir para casa. Esmeralda estava agarrada em seu braço. "Droga... Por que eu tenho que ver isso e não posso ter o mesmo? Eu queria ter alguém para mim também, e não ficar aqui com ciúmes do meu irmão!" Ikki lhe deu um cutucão no ombro, e foi quando percebeu que ele o estava chamando já pela terceira vez.

- Shun! Ô, Shun! O que é que você tem ultimamente, afinal?

- Nada... Eu to só pensando nas matérias.

- Sei... Olha, se tiver algum imbecil te enchendo o saco...

- Não... Eu to bem mesmo. Não esquenta comigo.

- Pois eu esquento sim! Mas se você diz que não é ninguém, não posso fazer nada. Agora, se estiver com dificuldades no estudo, acho melhor procurar alguém. Sabe como é, eu sabia para mim, mas não pra te ajudar.

- Se quiser eu posso tentar... – disse Esmeralda carinhosamente – Ou posso pedir pra Marin, ela é a mais inteligente da sala.

- Você que sabe. Mas não vá tirar notas baixas só por não querer ajuda!

- Obrigado, Esmeralda.

Ela era ao gentil... Se ele pudesse ao menos ter amizade com ela sem pensar que seu irmão poderia achar que ele estivesse querendo roubá-la dele. Se ele ao menos pudesse dizer ao irmão que não conseguia gostar de meninas...

O dia escureceu, eles jantaram e dormiram. Ikki estava animado porque o dia seguinte era feriado nacional e ele poderia ter o dia todo com a namorada. Shun estava desanimado, não teria nada que fazer, ninguém com quem passar o dia nem lugar onde ir. Decidiu que faria aquilo que sabia fazer de melhor, passaria o dia desenhando e pintando. O professor Afrodite dissera uma vez que alunos poderiam ir fora de horário de aula na escola para estudar se quisessem, bastava pedir a chave para o diretor e este confiar no aluno. Shun era de confiança, e conseguira a chave do ateliê no dia anterior. Saiu de casa e foi para a escola depois do almoço sem dizer nada a ninguém. Era um dia bonito, as sakuras estavam em flor o céu estava claro, as pessoas passeavam animadas. A Escola estava tranquila e vazia, ele entrou e foi direto ao ateliê, sentou em sua mesa de costume, pegou suas caixas de lápis, pincéis e tintas, os papéis e começou a desenhar. Passou cerca de uma hora apenas desenhando, uma imagem que ficava cada vez mais complexa e bonita de se ver. Shun era um verdadeiro artista, o melhor da sala e muito certamente o melhor da escola. Afrodite adorava suas pinturas.

O professor passava pela frente da escola, parou no portão, pensou um pouco e entrou. Caminhou pelos corredores silenciosamente, com a graciosidade que só ele tinha, pelos caminhos que ele tão bem conhecia. Foi até o ateliê e espiou pela janelinha da porta. Sorriu. Bateu à porta, percebendo que o menino se assustara, então entrou.

- Assustei você?

- Ah... Um pouco. Desculpe, professor, não tinha nada o que fazer hoje...

- Não tem de que se desculpar. É bom treinar. Posso ver?

Shun olhou por um tempo para o professor. Desde o início daquele ano que olhava para ele de uma forma diferente. Não sabia o que estava pensando ou sentindo, mas olhar para o professor de artes naquele ano era diferente do ano anterior. Ele era muito alto, esbelto, com o corpo modelado, cabelos longos e ondulados, macios e sedosos, olhos azuis cintilante, era como olhar para uma figura perfeita para o desenho. Mas não entendia. Sempre acreditara que gostasse de Seiya, mas a sensação com ele era diferente, Afrodite era um homem calmo e gentil, diferente do rapaz, talvez estivesse começando a pensar que Seiya fosse imaturo demais. Afrodite lhe proporcionava uma calma e um bem estar que ele não entendia bem, mas que ele gostava, toda vez que olhava para o professor se sentia absorvido por uma energia quase divina.

- Shun, você está bem? – perguntou o professor acordando-o com o toque em seu ombro, Shun tremeu todo. – Shun?

- Ah! Desculpe... Acho que me distraí. – mostrou o desenho – Ainda não está pronto, mas... Bem, eu pensei em desenhar um jardim grego com que sonhei hoje...

- Uma beleza! – exclamou o professor.

Deu algumas dicas de proporções, de traços e de cores para o garoto, ele escutou absorto aquela voz harmoniosa, entendendo todos os ensinamentos e guardando-os como se fossem um tesouro. Afrodite ficou vendo aquela dedicação que tanto o encantava, no início era como um menino gracioso que seguia os passos que ele acreditava serem tão lindos das artes, mas agora não era apenas isso, era seu porte, o menino estava crescendo, se transformando num homem belo, cuidadoso consigo mesmo e dedicado, era sensível, gentil, prestativo e atencioso. Era perfeito, ele pensava, seu único defeito era ficar olhando para aquele moleque inconsequente. O que ele via naquela criança imatura, afinal? Não... Ele estava sofrendo por um tolo estúpido, e ele, como seu professor, e como um professor que havia se afeiçoado tanto a um aluno que tinha a alma tão parecida com a dele, não poderia deixar que continuasse sofrendo daquela forma. Shun tinha de saber o que era um amor de verdade. Mas como poderia se aproximar do menino?

- Diga-me, Shun... Você se ofenderia se eu pedisse para desenhá-lo?

- Me desenhar, professor? Eu... Não sei o que dizer! Não sou modelo...

- Nãos e subestime tanto, rapaz. Você é meu melhor aluno, gostaria de documentar com minhas próprias mãos a existência de um jovem como você.

- Bem... Eu...

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que disse que modelos profissionais pousam nus, mas você não precisa fazer isso.

Shun ficou muito vermelho. Não sabia o que responder, ainda assim sentia-se lisonjeado porque o professor que ele tanto admirava queria pintá-lo. Aceitou o convite e foi ao centro da sala, esperando que o professor lhe desse as instruções.

- Bem, vou fazer algo bem simples. Sente-se encostado à mesa do professor e olhe para cima como se estivesse admirando o céu e pensando em algo muito bom.

Ele obedeceu. Sentou-se e o professor colocou-se a desenhar. Enquanto ficava ali, tentou pensar em algo bom para que sua expressão ficasse mais real, começou a pensar em seu sonho, nos jardins gregos que estava desenhando. Sem saber porque, Afrodite apareceu em seus pensamentos, vestido de toga grega em meio às rosas vermelhas, o vento fazia seus cabelos dançarem e o sol o fazia brilhar, era a visão mais bela que já tinha visto, um sorriso inconsciente se abriu em seus lábios e o Afrodite que desenhava ficou contente. Quando acabou, mostrou-lhe a pintura. Era o mesmo jardim que havia desenhado, o jardim de seu sonho e de seus pensamentos, as rosas estavam lá, mas não seu professor, e Shun estava perfeitamente desenhado, com um sorriso de anjo e cores vívidas, vestido em toga grega como a que vira em Afrodite. Shun estava impressionado.

- Professor... Como o senhor consegue?

- É preciso captar os sentimentos do ar, de si mesmo, das pessoas, sentir os melhores deles e pintar com o coração mais que com as mãos.

- O senhor é o maior artista do mundo...

Afrodite corou, sem saber como responder ou o que acontecera com o menino naqueles minutos que o deixara tão próximo de si.

- Eu tento. – ele sorriu. – É bom vê-lo mais feliz. Por que estava cabisbaixo?

- Eu... Não é nada... Só acordei mal.

- Não me engana... – disse o outro preocupado – Há dias que está assim. Sabe, Shun, eu sei que é difícil, mas pode contar para mim seu problema. Eu acho que te entendo, sabe? Acho que somos muito parecidos.

- Parecidos? – ele ficou um tanto assustado – Parecidos como?

O professor suspirou, e decidiu abrir o jogo.

- Sabe, depois que nos tornamos adultos começamos a ver nos jovens o que fomos, o que sentimos e fizemos. Quando se faz arte, uma atividade que nos faz sermos extremamente observadores, conseguimos perceber muito mais as coisas. Eu percebo... Que você costuma olhar muito para Seiya, e não é como amigo...

Shun ficou branco. Como poderia saber? Como poderia imaginar aquilo? O que ele poderia dizer? Admitir que ele não gostava de mulheres, que se interessava por homens, aquilo poderia ser seu fim, todos os meninos ficariam pensando que ele os poderia atacar e agarrar a qualquer momento, não teria mais amigos.

- Não se assuste tanto. Deve estar pensando que se as pessoas souberem será sua morte social, não é? – Shun arregalou os olhos – Mas não é para tanto, eu posso guardar seu segredo. Afinal de contas, eu já precisei que guardassem o meu também.

- O seu?

- Huhuhu, você é muito jovem, por isso não percebe nem o mais óbvio. Shun, eu também não consigo me interessar pelas mulheres. Para mim elas são lindas, perfeitas, e ótimas amigas... Mas é o homem que me atrai como... Você sabe... Companheiro. Mas em contrapartida, não e fácil achar homens que aceitem, e mesmo entre outros como nós... Mesmo assim é difícil encontrar um sensível e que queira uma relação séria e estável não é mesmo?

- Professor eu... Não imaginava... Eu... Também acho que é difícil encontrar alguém assim.

- E mesmo assim está atraído por um garoto bobo e trapalhão que ainda não saiu da infância e, possivelmente, nunca vai sair, não é?

- Bem...

- Já passei por isso também. Mas não se preocupe, isso passa. Os rapazes populares sempre conseguem grande atenção, até daqueles que seriam feitos de bobos por eles. Há uma idade em que todos se ofuscam com suas presenças. Mas com o tempo alguns de nós aprendem a não se deixar levar por seu carisma imaturo, isso porque alguns de nós amadurecem.

- Acho que estou amadurecendo, professor, porque também não consigo imaginar o que eu vejo nele. Ele é tão criança...

Afrodite sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado em cima da mesa, olhou para o desenho e depois para o aluno.

- E o que você procura agora, Shun...?

- Eu... – os olhares se cruzaram e o garoto corou – Acho que... – estavam muito próximos, os olhos de Shun pareciam pesados – Procuro...

Afrodite passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados do rapaz, puxando-o para si. Nada mais precisava ser dito, o segundo de surpresa foi eclipsado pelos hormônios em torrente atravessando todos os nervos de seu corpo, o estômago gelou, o rosto ferveu, a cabeça rodou, os membros amoleceram, Shun não sabia mais se era dia ou noite, ou onde ele estava, só existiam ele e seu professor no universo. Sentindo novamente força nos braços, a primeira coisa que fez foi agarrar-se ao pescoço de Afrodite e aprofundar o beijo de um jeito afoito que deixava o professor também mais louco a cada segundo. Ele acariciou o corpo de seu aluno, delicadamente a cada centímetro, sentindo seus arrepios, suas contrações, sem abandonar sua boca. A saliva dos dois se misturava e abundava, quase saindo de suas bocas, tamanho era o desejo que tinham um do outro. Quando chegou aos seus quadris, cariciou-o também e agarrou com força sua nádega, fazendo-o gemer.

Shun, ainda abraçado ao pescoço do professor, sentia espasmos terrivelmente maravilhosos, sentia-se a ponto de morrer da forma mais fantástica que poderia imaginar, agarrou seus cabelos com força, aprofundando mais e mais o beijo, tanto quanto possível, apertando com os dedos desesperados seus braços, suas costas, sua blusa, puxando-a de seu corpo. Afrodite se afastou um pouco, ofegante como pouquíssimas vezes e sentira em toda a vida, Shun estava vermelho e sem uma gota de fôlego, tentou se aproximar novamente, mas o professor segurou seu rosto nas mãos.

- Calma, menino... Calma... Assim vai acabar desmaiando.

Como calma? Como podia esperar que tivesse calma, com aquele sorriso ao mesmo tempo divino e maroto que tinha, aqueles olhos brilhantes e perfeitos, aquela voz profunda e tentadora. Não podia esperar nem mais um minuto para sentir aquilo, para estar em seus braços, não queria esperar.

- Mas eu quero... – pediu suplicante.

- E eu também... Mas respire.

Ele respirou, Afrodite desatou seus suspensórios e abriu sua camisa, deixando seu peito nu, acariciando seu tórax, o garoto gemia novamente, e o professor começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Shun se agarrara novamente em seus braços, pensando que ia morrer de prazer, enquanto aquele homem tão perfeito descia beijando seu peito até chegar em seus mamilos, onde parou e se demorou, lambendo-os delicadamente e depois chupando-os avidamente.

- Ah! Professor... Professor vou morrer assim!

El abandonou os mamilos do aluno e desceu para o umbigo.

- Oh, não... Continue, por favor.

Mas o professor já desatava seu botão e abria seu zíper, e Shun percebeu que o ardor que sentia lá embaixo era por que nunca sentira-se tão grande naquele local.

- Está animado... – disse o professor zombeteiro.

E começou a lamber seu membro com a língua molhada de muita saliva, fazendo-o morder com força o lábio, quase gritar, sua visão estava ficando embaçada. Desceu aos testículos, onde começou a sugar os grãos, molhando-os muito de saliva e massageando-os. Shun gemeu alto, mas o gemido mais alto veio mesmo quando Afrodite engoliu-o inteiro, fechou os olhos com força e tombou a cabeça para trás, o professor enfiava e tirava seu pênis da boca em movimentos de ida e volta, com os lábios macios levando-o a loucura, deixando-o encharcado de tanta saliva.

- Professor... Professor! Eu não aguento mais! Eu vou explodir!

Afrodite parou, olhando nos olhos de seu aluno e vendo que estava frustrado. Sabia o que estava pensando. Por que havia parado justo agora? Mas Afrodite acariciou o rosto do rapaz e lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, arrepiando mais uma vez sua espinha.

- Eu também quero, mocinho... Não vou te deixar gozar sem mim.

O sussurro ao pé do ouvido foi desesperador, Shun saltou da mesa e ajoelhou-se ficando com o rosto bem à altura dos quadris do professor, abriu o botão e o zíper rapidamente, percebendo que ele também estava tão terrivelmente grande quanto o seu próprio, e sentiu-se um pouco culpado de só ele estar se divertindo. Acariciou-o delicadamente e começou a lamber como o professor havia feito.

- Isso... Mesmo... – dizia o professor se extasiando – Só não use os dentes. – Shun acariciava seus testículos enquanto lambia com gosto – Oh, me chupe... Depressa.

Ele obedeceu, sugou com todas as forças enquanto o professor, mais experiente, fazia também movimentos com os quadris, aprofundando ainda mais na garganta dele. Então, Afrodite o puxou para que ficasse de pé.

- Fique de costas... – pediu, e o aluno engoliu em seco – Não se preocupe. U sou cuidadoso. – ele riu, e o menino não conseguiu resistir.

Abriu as nádegas dele, acariciando sua saída com a ponta da língua, deixando ali cheio de saliva, muito escorregadio. Devagar, colocou um dedo lá dentro, sentindo seu companheiro retesar todos os músculos, bem devagar, aprofundou, ouvindo seus gemidos, ficando desesperado de vontade de entrar nele. Em movimentos de vai e vem sentiu os músculos relaxando, colocou outro dedo, repetindo o ato. Shun gemeu mais alto e mais ainda no terceiro. Sempre devagar, Afrodite colocava e tirava os dedos, até que percebeu que o garoto movia os quadris para que entrasse mais.

- Professor... – disse ele ofegante.

- Sim?

- Faça... Enfie lá dentro de mim, antes que eu fique louco.

O professor, então, colocou seu próprio membro lá dentro, bem devagar, Shun gemia e se contorcia desesperadamente, agarrando-se à beirada oposta da mesa. Quando aprofundou totalmente dentro dele, chegou com o rosto colado ao ouvido.

- Ah, mas que cusinho delicioso você tem, meu menino... – disse com sua voz profunda e hipnótica.

- Vou ficar louco, professor... Me foda, por favor!

Os movimentos deixavam Shun cada vez mais louco, a dor do início foi dando lugar a um prazer excruciante, enquanto enfiava dentro dele, o professor o masturbava, massageava seus testículos e agarrava seu pênis seguindo seus próprios movimentos e levando-o a um estado do qual o garoto não sabia se poderia retornar.

- Mais... Faça mais, professor!

E cada vez ele enfiava mais forte e mais rápido, até que os gemidos eram quase gritos e o suor se confundia com a saliva que escorria de suas bocas deliciadas com aquilo tudo.

- Fode mais, professor! – pedia ele desesperado enquanto era comido e masturbado.

- Que delícia, Shun! Que delícia! Vou foder seu cusinho até você gozar. Onde quer que eu goze, Shun... No seu cusinho ou na sua cara?

- Ah, em mim... Dentro de mim! Goze dentro de mim!

- Eu vou... Ah, Shun, que delícia... Eu não vou aguentar... Vou gozar... AAAAHH!

Deu um último solavanco para dentro de Shun, que gritou de desespero sentindo o líquido grosso e quente tomar conta de seu interior. Shun estava quase louco, mas ainda não conseguira gozar, estava entrando em paranoia, com a visão turva e a cabeça rodando, sem forças para absolutamente nada. Afrodite o virou de frente, ele se apoiou na mesa para não cair, e o professor se abaixou, abocanhando novamente seu membro.

- Aaaaahhh! Professor que delícia! Me chupa! Por favor, me chupa mais!

Ele sugava tão forte que o pouco de razão que tinha se esvaiu, a torrente de sensações incontroláveis veio como se uma represa houvesse rompido e nada no caminho pudesse segurar a tormenta de águas. Sentiu o sêmen jorrando de seu pênis como se estivesse despencando em queda livre a milhares de metros de altura. Ele soltou um grito de êxtase e caiu sentado no chão. Afrodite riu.

- Que garoto mais delicioso é você... – disse acariciando seu rosto.

Shun o olhou, um pouco de seu sêmen escorria pelo canto de seus lábios, mas professor logo o limpou com a língua.

- Desculpe... Não consegui... Avisar...

- Bobinho... Acha que eu não perceberia quando estivesse para gozar? Eu engoli porque você é uma delícia.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram de espanto, mas logo ele sorriu, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do professor. Este abriu o braço, puxando-o para o seu peito e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Menino delicioso... Eu fico nesta sala todos os dias depois das aulas. Pode me procurar quando quiser. Mas dê uns dez minutos depois que todos já tiverem saído, ok?

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação. A tarde já ia avançada, se não voltasse logo para casa acabariam se preocupando com ele. E a última coisa que queria era que saíssem a sua procura e o encontrassem naquela situação. Tomou forças para levantar, levando ainda uma mordida no traseiro de Afrodite, e foi tomar um banho antes de voltar para casa. Ikki ficaria bastante surpreso de vê-lo tão feliz assim tão de repente, mas ele não precisava saber a razão. Ninguém precisava além dele e de seu professor. Aquele era o seu segredinho, um delicioso segredo.

Quanto a Afrodite, que esperara toda a vida por um parceiro tão delicioso e, ao mesmo tempo, sensível e gentil, este estava ainda mais realizado. Trataria Shun como uma princesa e nunca mais permitiria que o deixassem triste.


End file.
